The Past, Present and Future
by VampWillow730
Summary: ::REVISED:: Buffy goes back in time to save Angel from being turned. ::REVISED:: I had to reupload it, because I deleted all the old parts, because of my revisions. I also changed the plot around a bit. Enjoy!!
1. The Past, Present and Future Part 1

Title: The Past, Present and Future  
Author: Emily  
Summary: Buffy goes back in time to save Angel from being turned.  
Spoilers: The Gift, kinda, all B/A history.  
Rating: PG-13 (for language, and kissage, hehe)  
Note: Buffy managed to save Dawn before she started to bleed, therefore not opening up the portal. Everything is happy fun now; things are back to normal on the hellmouth.  
  
Part 1  
  
Buffy walked slowly back to the magick shop. It had been two weeks since the big battle with Glory. She had defeated the hell god, and saved Dawn. No one had been seriously hurt, well, no one except Buffybot. But, maybe that was a good thing. Spike wouldn't be able to steal her back and play out his sleazy fantasies. And, Buffybot had really started to creep her out. So had the whole Spike fantasizing about her.  
  
She finally reached the Magick Box, as Giles had named it. She entered the shop and heard the little bell tinkle, and saw that everyone looked up.  
  
"Ah, Buffy, good, you're back. I was going to call your house to see if you had just gone home." Giles said.  
  
"No, figured you would want to know all about my exciting patrol," Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, by all means," Giles said, gesturing for her to go on.  
  
She took a seat next to Willow and said, "How about I tell you about the lack of patrol?"   
  
"You mean you didn't patrol?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I patrolled alright. There just weren't any baddy's to fight." Buffy answered.  
  
"They must have heard about your battle with Glory and decided they were no match against you." Willow said cheerfully.  
  
"I wish." Buffy replied, grinning at her best friend.  
  
Everyone went about their business, and Buffy finally decided to go home and get some sleep. As she was walking down the sidewalk, past the Bronze, she noticed a white light in the alley. "Finally, I knew this town couldn't last long without a new vampire nest," she muttered.  
  
She pulled a stake from the sheath on her back, and held it at the ready. The white light seemed to grow, as she got closer, she could see two, blue and gold figures standing in it. "Okay, so, maybe not vamps," she said to herself. She got closer, and the two beings looked up at her.  
  
"Slayer, we knew you'd come," the male said, startling her.  
  
She automatically assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"We bring you no harm, warrior," the female said.  
  
"We wish for you to follow us," the male explained.  
  
"I'm thinking no," Buffy replied, sarcastically.  
  
"She does not understand. She does not wish to help him." The male said quietly to the female.  
  
"Help who?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I believe you call him, Angel," the female answered, capturing Buffy's attention.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy stuttered, her throat closing up. The thought of him in danger scared her.  
  
"Yes, warrior. Angel, the vampire with a soul," the male sighed impatiently.  
  
"What happened to him?" Buffy asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"It's not what happened, it's what has not," the female replied.  
  
"You mean some kind of prophecy?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Not a prophecy, but what has happened can not be undone, but what has not yet happened, can be changed," the male answered, cryptically.  
  
"Okay, I'm just a few steps behind you." Buffy said, confused.  
  
"Do you wish to help him or not?" The male demanded.  
  
"Yes, I-I do." Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Then follow us," he commanded.  
  
"Still a few steps behind." Buffy said, uncertainly.  
  
"Follow us, and you will understand, in due time," the female said, speaking up.  
  
"Come," the male ordered.  
  
Buffy nodded and followed the two, shimmering beings.  
  
TBC... 


	2. The Past, Present and Future Part 2

Part 2/?  
  
Buffy was surrounded in the white light. A few moments later, everything cleared, and she saw the Oracles. "We will come to you soon, be aware, vampires do exist, and you must be careful. Do not reveal to anyone that you are from the future. You must remain anonymous, and we will come to you," the female said.  
  
"I'm going back in time?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yes, warrior. We will explain later. But, you must go, now!" the male answered.   
  
[Blackness, nothingness, until I open my eyes. I sit up, and I look down at my body. I am dressed in an old fashioned hoop skirt and my hair is tied up elegantly on my head.]  
  
A man rushed up to Buffy, and helped her up. "Are ye all right miss. Ye had a terrible fall." He said.  
  
"I'm fine." Buffy replied.  
  
She brushed off her dress, as he let go of her hand.  
  
"What may I ask is ure name?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh, um, Elizabeth," Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, that's a right pretty name. May I ask if you have someplace to stay?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure." She replied. "I don't remember much."  
  
"Well, I think I should take ye in. My girls would love you, they love having company," the man said. "The names, William."  
  
William led Buffy to his small cottage. As soon as she entered the cottage, she was swarmed by three very pretty girls.  
  
"Everyone, this is Elizabeth." William said, introducing her to all the children.  
  
"What's going on in there?" a woman's voice called out.  
  
"Come here, I would like you to meet Elizabeth," he said to his wife. A fairly skinny woman came into the hall, wearing a white apron.   
  
"Hello." Buffy said, shyly.  
  
"I'm Catherine, and I guess you met William," the woman said, smiling kindly.  
  
"Elizabeth fell, and I think she's hit her head, for she can't remember who she is. I invited her to stay with us," William said, pleased with his manners.  
  
The three young girls looked excited, and the eldest one, stepped towards Buffy. "I'm Cathy, and this is Katie and Mary. I'm glad you're going to stay with us," she said, very politely.  
  
The two other girls smiled sweetly, and as William and Catherine were talking, Buffy met each girl.  
  
"William, have you seen you son?" Catherine asked her husband.  
  
"No, not since last night. He's probably out drinking himself to death," he replied, bitterness evident in his voice.  
  
Just then, the door burst open, and a drunken man staggered into the cottage.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered, looking up at the man, his long hair falling into his face.  
  
"Liam!" Catherine yelled. "Why didn't you tell us you would be gone so long?" She asked, grabbing him by the arm, and sat him down in a chair.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked again, a little louder.  
  
"Angel? This here's no Angel, why, I'm ashamed to call him my son. This is Liam. Liam, this is Elizabeth," the elder Liam said, introducing the two.  
  
All of sudden, things clicked in Buffy's mind. She was supposed to stop Angel from being turned. She had to stake Darla before she could turn him into Angelus.  
  
After realizing what she had to do; what she had to give up, she fainted.  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Past, Present and Future Part 3

Part 3/?  
  
"Shh, I think she's coming to." William said.  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth dear, you had quite a spell." Catherine said.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Galway, Ireland," Cathy, the eldest daughter answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember," Buffy replied weakly.  
  
"Maybe you should lie down for a while," Catherine said. "I'll make sure you get some good food and some nice rest, you must be ill."  
  
"Come, my son has the best room in the house; he can sleep on the floor. I'm sure after you rest and get some food in your stomach, you'll be good as new. You're awful thin," William said.  
  
William helped her into his son's room, and left as she lay down on the bed.  
  
Buffy settled into the nice, warm bed, and drifted off into a dream world.  
  
// She was floating. Floating in nothing. There was nothing around her, nothing but space. Suddenly, she saw the Oracles. They approached her, and began to explain the situation.  
  
"Warrior, you are here, to save the one you call Angel, from becoming Angelus. The Powers That Be believe that the Star-Crossed Lovers have suffered enough. After seeing your bravery in the fight against Glory, they have decided to reward you. If you can stake Darla before she turns Liam, he will be spared. That is all." The male said.  
  
"We wish you luck, and we will visit you again," the female said.  
  
"Beware, you have two weeks. Two weeks to save your Angel," the male added.  
  
"Blessed Be," the female said, before they both disappeared. //  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. She heard groaning. What was it? She got out of the warm bed and padded slowly into the main room. Angel, or *Liam* sat slumped in a chair. His parents stood around him. His hair was a wreck, and it was obvious he'd been drinking again.  
  
"Liam, why can't you come home at a decent hour, and not be drunk?" His mother asked angrily.  
  
Liam starred up at her, unable to answer. The truth was, he couldn't.  
  
"Boy, answer your mother when she speaks to you!" Liam's father demanded.  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake the girl," Catherine said.  
  
Buffy quietly padded back to her room. She climbed into the bed and let sleep take her. After all, she had two weeks until she needed to do something. Maybe she could convince him to stay inside after dark. But, did she really want his life spared? If she saved him from being turned, her whole life would change. She might change her future and not ever know the love of Angel.  
  
Buffy awoke to a thud. It was dark outside, and there was almost no light in the room. Her eyes soon adjusted and she noticed a figure lying motionless on the floor.  
  
She peered over the side of the bed and noticed he was still breathing. [Must be Angel. He's so drunk he collapsed on the floor.]  
  
She got out of bed and crouched beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He moaned but didn't say anything. "Are you okay?" she repeated.  
  
He groaned, and rolled over onto his stomach. He seemed to be sobering up. "I'm B-Elizabeth." She said, introducing herself again, because she had a pretty good idea he didn't remember meeting her earlier that day. He lay there, motionless for a few minutes, until he finally defended himself.  
  
"I knew that," he said, "Liam."  
  
"Uh huh," she grinned.  
  
He propped himself up on his strong arms, and shook his head slightly, the effects of the alcohol slowly wearing off. "So what brings ye to Ireland?"  
  
"I don't know really. I don't remember much about how I got here," she lied.  
  
"Oh," was all he said.  
  
Buffy helped him up. She couldn't help but feel the attraction she had always felt for him.  
  
"Thanks," he said. He really was a man of few words.  
  
Buffy followed Liam as he hobbled into the kitchen. [He seems to limp. Must have taken a spill when he was drunk.]  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth, you're up." Catherine smiled. "Just in time for dinner."  
  
Buffy smiled. It was strange being called 'Elizabeth.' Her mother hadn't called her that since she was a child. It had always been Buffy. She wasn't quite sure why it was Buffy, because Buffy didn't seem to be short for anything.  
  
Catherine motioned for Buffy to sit down next to Mary, the youngest daughter, and herself. Buffy gladly accepted. She didn't know how long it had been since she had had an actual meal since her mom died.  
  
"Elizabeth, tell me a bit about yourself." Catherine said once everyone was seated and had a plate of hot food.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth, but everyone I know calls me Buffy." She said, not knowing what else to tell them.  
  
"You sound as if you're from America," Liam started.  
  
"I am." Buffy answered. Quickly she made up a lie. "My parents and I were traveling in Europe, but I don't know how I got separated from them.  
  
"Dear, that's so sad," Catherine said. "You can stay with us until we figure something out."  
  
"Thank you, that's so very kind of you," Buffy said graciously.  
  
"You're very welcome," Catherine smiled. She seemed never to stop smiling. And Buffy liked that.  
  
After dinner the girls sat down in the floor, begging Buffy to braid there hair. She did all three and was about to collapse when Catherine spoke up. "I think it's bed time for you three," She smiled, crinkling her nose at the children.  
  
"Thanks, I was getting a little tired of doing hair," Buffy giggled.  
  
"S'okay," Catherine answered.  
  
Soon, only Liam and Buffy sat together in front of the roaring fire.  
  
"Something's different about you," Liam noted.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little rude?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, it's the truth isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly not," Buffy said. "At least you've sobered up some. You could barely speak earlier."  
  
He nodded, as Buffy yawned. She was getting sleepy.   
  
"Looks as if you're getting tired."  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I think I'll go to bed."  
  
Liam followed her into his room, as she lay down. Not knowing what else to do, he lay down beside the bed. What was so different about her? He didn't want to try to touch her, or hurt her. He felt a connection much deeper, and it confused him.   
  
It was strange. It reminded her so much of the night he had spent at her house. Though she had slept so much that day, she was drawn to sleep. Maybe by her will, or maybe by that of a higher being.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
